The Barlow Legacy
by RiRiana
Summary: Someone new arives in Camp Green Lake, but what do they have to do with the Legend of Kissin' Kate Barlow? (This story was already on FF.net, but it has been edited and revised.)
1. Camp Green Lake

A/N: Ok. This is my first story about Holes. I use some Spanish and some Italian in this chapter and this story in general but the translation will always be right after the term. The main character, Gianna, speaks Italian, Spanish and English, hence the translations.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Holes. I do, however, own a copy of the book and a copy of the movie. I guess that if I dug a hole in my back yard then I would own that, but that's all. Please leave any and all reviews; just don't be too harsh please.

Chapter one:

It was a scolding hot morning. Gianna Andreini sat on the hot yellow bus trying to remember just how long they had been driving for. For about the past ten minutes, she had been noticing mile after mile of holes that surrounded the small dirt path that they were now driving down. They were slowly approaching, what Gianna supposed, was Camp Green Lake. After about five more minutes, the bus came to a stop, which suddenly awoke the guard. He sat up quickly, trying to regain his bearings. He stood up and yelled to the back of the bus, "Hey missy, come on and get up here."

Gianna looked at him in annoyance. "Okay. There's just one problem, you would have to bring the seat with me."

The guard looked at her and then remembered the handcuffs. "Oh, right." He said.

Gianna looked at him and muttered under her breath in Italian, "Quanto stupid potete ottenere?" (How stupid can you get?)

The guard just grunted and uncuffed her wrists. She grabbed her bag and he pulled her off the bus roughly by her arm. As she got out of the bus, she realized that she didn't see any girls . . . anywhere. As they entered a small cabin, several boys stopped dead in their tracks. The guard just pushed her along and into what she thought was supposed to be an office. Behind a desk, a large man sat sleeping with his feet propped up on top of several files. The guard tapped the man's foot and he awoke with a start, pulling out his pistol. "Who's there!? Its **MY** gun!"

Gianna pretended to cough trying to suppress her laughs. The man put the pistol away and took her file from the guard and opened it up. "Gianna Andreini. Is that supposed to be some fancy Spanish name?"

"No, its Italian." Gianna said bluntly.

"Age fourteen...bla bla bla...female...Female!?" The man hadn't really looked at her, which would explain him not noticing the fact that she was very feminine indeed.

Gianna glared at him and sarcastically responded, "No really? I thought all boys looked like this." Gianna did not in any way resemble a boy at all. She had long, light brown, loose curls that reached her midback, half of which was pulled back. She had bright blue eyes and rather, pronounced feminine curves but she was still very thin. She was wearing a tight black tank top and big baggy pajama bottoms.

The man glared at her. He already didn't like her attitude. "My name is Mr. Sir. Anytime you speak with me, you will call me by my name. Follow me." He led her to a supply room. He handed her two orange jumpsuits, a hat, boots, and two shower tokens. He explained to her the requirements of her holes and what she was to do with her supplies; He turned around and let her change into the jumpsuit. Just as she finished zipping it up, a small man walked in with a clipboard. "I am Mr. Pendanski." He said with all too much gusto. Just as he was about to say something else, he looked at her again. "A girl?" He and Mr. Sir began quietly muttering to each other before Mr. Pendanski refocused on Gianna. "You will be in tent D. D stands for Diligence." He led he out of the supply room.

They approached a large white tent with the letter D on the top in faded gray letters. Two boys came out as they approached the tent. Both just stood and stared at Gianna for several minutes before the Hispanic boy regained his composure. "Whoa! Mom, what's with the chica?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Mr. Pendanski declared, "Jose, meet Gianna."

Jose looked her up and down and said, "Ella es caliente!" (She is Hot!)

Gianna glared at him and said with a smirk, "Gracias que es siempre agradable de oir." (Thanks. That's always nice to hear.)

Jose looked at her in disbelief, "Usted sabe hablar espanol?" (You can speak Spanish?)

Gianna grinned and said, "Usted aposto!" (You bet!)

Jose smiled and said happily, "Fresco." (Cool.)

Mr. Pendanski glared at them and tried to follow the conversation but failed miserably. "You two just speak in English!" he yelled, becoming very frustrated. He cooled off and then said, "Jose, please show Gianna around and introduce her to the other boys."

Jose looked at her and then beckoned for her to follow him. During the conversation, the other boy had just been staring at Gianna. His trance was broken as Jose pulled him along. As the walked into the tent, Jose said, "Oh, I'm Magnet and this is Zigzag." He pointed to the boy who had been staring at Gianna. He was extremely tall, bordering about six foot three and his blonde hair, standing up on its ends, added a good three or four inches onto that. As they walked into the tent everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her Gianna, mouths agape.

When they finally picked their jaws up off the floor, the first to break out of the trance was a thin muscular black boy with thick dirty glasses who was sitting with some big smelly guy playing cards. He said, "Yo Mag, what's with the girl?" All of the other boys piped up, showing the same curiosity.

"This is Gianna. "Magnet said. "Gianna, that's X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Caveman, and Zero."

Gianna looked and acknowledged each boy as they were introduced. The same boy from before, X-ray, spoke again, "Gianna, we're goin to the wreck room. Wanna come?" Giana looked around and nodded. They all left one by one.

When they approached the wreck room door, a tall blond boy came up to Gianna and grabbed he by the shoulders, "Hey cutie." He said. " I saw you get off the bus and I'm sorry but you can't come in unless I get a kiss." He said leaning into her. Just as the boy was about to force Gianna to kiss him, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist pull her back and away from the boy. "Lay off!" her savior said boldly. The boy looked at her savior, defeated and retreated to the wreck room. Gianna turned around to find that the arms around her waist belonged to Squid. Squid realized he was still holding her and he put her down blushing crimson.

"Thanks." Gianna said blushing, with a smile. He was on the stair below her a was still a few inches taller than she was. Before Squid became capable of speech again, Giana had already turned around and entered the wreck room, hurrying away before she could embarrass herself.

When she entered the room, all eyes focused on her. Every boy seemed distracted as she searched the room for someone from D tent.

She walked up to the pool table smiling. She had had a funny feeling that made her tingle when Squid had held her and it made her nervous. _Why am I feeling this way?_ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Hey Cielo, wanna play pool?" Magnet said.

"Who, me?" she asked.

"Yes chica, who else?" Magnet responded.

"Is that a nickname?" she asked.

"Yeah" Magnet said giving her a toothy grin.

"But why the name Cielo?" she was really curious.

"Sus ojos del azul. They remind me of the sky." (Your blue eyes.) Magnet said and smiled at her.

"Lets play pool!" She said. She grinned from ear to ear. It wasn't very often that she felt wanted. Magnet giving her a nickname made her feel like someone cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of playing pool and joking around (and in Giana's case, being stared at), D tent headed back to their beds. When they got inside, Gianna looked around. She didn't know which cot was her's. Squid tossed her a pillow and said, "You get the cot between me and Zigzag". Gianna looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why, but something about him made her feel like she would blush the moment she was near him. She undid the front of her jumper and tied the sleeves around her waist. She had on a tight muscle shirt underneath. As she laid down pondering her feelings for Squid, she realized _Oh great! That's it! I've got a crush on him!_

A/N: From now on I am goin to refer to Gianna as Cielo. Please comment! I really wanna hear what people think. The next chapter is coming soon!


	2. A Nightmare and Hole Number One

A/N: Now in due time you'll find out the reason for the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I do not own Jake Smith (I wish I did). Yesterday I dug a hole in my backyard, so I do know own one hole! 1 down, a million holes to go!

Chapter two:

Cielo fell asleep only to fall into a horrible nightmare.

**Beginning of dream**

Cielo sat in her room trying to fall asleep. She was only seven at the time. She had just dozed off when she awoke to loud screaming. She could hear her mother and father screaming at an intruder. Cielo sat up, terrified. She got out of bed and lay down underneath it, trying to escape the screaming. She heard her mother scream and then fall silent. She then heard three loud thuds. Cielo was crying, tears streaming down her face. She clutched a teddy bear to her chest. Her father was still yelling but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She heard him scream one last time and then the entire house fell silent.

After ten minutes of silence in the whole house, Cielo crawled out from beneath the bed. She ran to the phone next to her bed and dialed 911. A woman on the other end started asking questions. The frightened seven-year old said only one thing, "They hurt my mommy and daddy." Cielo, still crying, hung up the phone. She walked out of her room. She timidly turned the corner of the hallway and screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping her teddy bear at what she saw. There before her lay her mother and father, blood dripping everywhere. Blood splattered the walls and covered the furniture. The young Cielo began breathing faster and faster. She was so frightened. Her mother lay lifeless, a slit across her throat. The child turned to her father. She could tell that he was still barely breathing. She rushed over to him. "Gianna." He gasped, barely taking in breath.

"What daddy?" the sobbing child cried.

Her father pushed something into her hand and closed his fist tight around her small hand. "Mantengavi sempre questo con mio piccolo." He said with his last breath. (Keep this with you always my little one.)

**End of dream**

"Papa!" Cielo whispered, She sat up trying to remember where she was. She was in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face. It all came back to her. She was at Camp Green Lake. Her hand flew to her neck. The night her parents died, her father had given her on last wish with his dying breath, for her to always keep a necklace that he had pushed into her hand. The necklace was still on. She lay back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A horn began to blare. Cielo just pulled the covers over her head. The boys all got up. Squid came over too her cot and pulled back the covers. "Come on sleepyhead. Time to dig you first hole." He pulled her off of her cot and she followed him out of the tent. They walked to a small shack labeled: Library. Squid grabbed a shovel and handed her one. He walked over and grabbed two honey covered tortillas and handed her one. "Come on, you gotta eat." Cielo shook her head and declined the offer.

"No thanks," she said smiling at him.

Mr. Pendanski led them to their dig site and assigned them each and area. He handed a canteen to Cielo. "Forgot to give this to you yesterday." She took it and walked over to her assigned area.

She stuck the shovel into the dirt and jumped on it, falling backwards onto her butt. The boys in D tent laughed. Zigzag walked over to her and stuck out his hand to help her up. "First hole's the hardest." He walked back to his spot and everyone started to dig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunchtime, everyone filed out into the water truck line and then helped themselves to lunch. Cielo ate as quickly as possible and then jumped back in her hole while everyone was still eating. Squid came over and sat on the edge of her hole. "Why are you working so fast?" he asked with interest.

"If I don't work fast, I will never catch up to the rest of you." She declared digging as fast as she could.

"Okay, just don't overwork yourself." Squid said smiling at her. She smiled back and he got up and returned to his hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because Cielo was working so hard, she finished digging right after Squid and Armpit. She walked with them to the tent. Pendanski was going to have a group therapy sort of thing with the whole tent. They walked in and soon everyone had finished digging and sat down. Pendanski turned to Cielo, "Gianna, what did you do to get yourself into trouble?"

Cielo glared at him and replied, "If it was any of your business I would have told you and it isn't, so you can go pound sand for all I care."

The boys all laughed. Pendanski wasn't exactly anybody's favorite person in the camp.

"Okay, if that how its gonna be then you are excused from the tent, MISSY!" he yelled back at her.

"Mientras aqui me no pegan con usted" she muttered. (As long as I'm not stuck here with you.)

Magnet laughed at this and Cielo left. Squid came out and followed after her. "Pendanski is stupid. Don't listen to him." Squid said kindly.

"I know. I'll be fine. You can go back inside." She said. Squid patted her back and then turned and went back inside. Cielo stood there, remembering her dream and began to cry.

A/N: In the next chapter, they find the tube of lipstick, but what has it got to do with her necklace? Chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. The Golden Bullet

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated! Thanks for being patient with me. I want to say thanx to all of my awesome reviewers! Thanx so much guys! But I would like to mention that I don't plan to keep updating unless I get more reviews!!!

Chapter three:

When Cielo was finished crying, she went straight into the tent without dinner. She was restless when she first lay down to go to sleep. After several moments of tossing and turning, she finally cried herself to sleep. The boys followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squid awoke with a start. He could hear faint sobs. 'Where is that coming from?' he thought to himself. He sat still to try to tell where the sound was coming from. He turned to his side and discovered the source of the soft sobbing. Cielo was crying in her sleep, tears streaming down her red face. 'Poor girl' he thought to himself. He sat watching as she cried in her sleep. 'I wonder if I should wake her up . . . '

"Papa," Cielo whispered to herself. After that she fell silent. Feeling very sorry for the poor girl, Squid rolled over and went back to sleep. The last thought that went through his mind was, "What's wrong with her. I mean, I guess she was having a bad dream. Maybe I shoulda woke her up . . . "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ERK! ERK! ERK!

The morning horn went off. Everybody got up and stumbled outside. Cielo stood still for a moment whipping the sleep from her eyes. "Why do I keep having that dream?" she mumbled to herself.

"What dream?" Squid was standing right behind her.

"Oh, its nothing" She said flashing him a small smile as he handed her a shovel and 'breakfast'.

Squid let go of the topic but he couldn't help thinking about it. 'I wonder if that's why she was crying in her sleep? Maybe...Yeah, that's gotta be it,'He thought to himself.

Mom was leading the way to today's dig area for D-tent and everybody was groggily following him. Momtold everybody where to dig and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about an hour since the water truck had left and everyone was about two thirds done with their holes. Cielo was really tired. She hadn't slept well because of her dream and she was starting to feel it.

"What's that Caveman?" Someone said. Everyone rushed over to Caveman's hole. Cielo got up and went to his hole as well.

"It looks like a golden bullet," one of them said.

"What does it stand for? Look, see the KB on it?" another one asked.

"Keith Barenger." Zigzag declared, but Cielo hadn't heard that. She looked fixedly at the gold object, staring at the letters KB. Cielo's hand flew to her locket in an instant. Her locket had the same letters...KB. Cielo was over come by worry and fear and blacked out.

"Cielo, Cielo!!" Zigzag said leaning over her.

"Dude, is she ok?" X-ray asked.

"I don't know." Zigzag replied.

Squid rushed over to see if she was all right. "Well, if she ain't gonna get up, somebody's gotta carry her back to the tent." X-ray said.

"I'll do it." Squid said. He leaned over her and lifted her up a little faster then he expected and almost fell over. "She's light." He said and just brushed off her light weight for the time being. He walked her back to the tent.

Everyone's attention was redirected to the gold "bullet". X-ray took it and everyone returned to digging after a little spat between him and Caveman. They all finished within a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cielo awoke with a start and sat straight up in her cot. She looked around. The only other person in the tent was Zero. "Oh no!!! I musta passed out! I gotta go finish my hole!" she said and jumped out of bed.

"You won't have to." Zero said.

Cielo turned around, shocked that he had said something to her. "But who...?"

"Squid. He finished it for you." Zero said. He got up and left Cielo standing there dazed. _He did that for me?_ She thought. She smiled from ear to ear and walked into the wreck room but the shock of the gold letters KB had not yet left her mind. She would just have to wait and see what would happen...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry that this chapie was so short. I'll make the next one much longer to make up for it! Thanks a ton to all of my reviewers! Ice cream for you all!!! For everyone that didn't review... you'll just have to review to get any ice cream! Until the next chapie, later!!!


	4. A Friend at Midnight

A/N: Now in due time you'll find out the reason for the title. I wanna say thanks to my reviewers! Having positive comments is always inspiring!

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I do not own Jake Smith (I wish I did). Yesterday I dug a hole in my backyard, so I do know own one hole! 1 down, a million holes to go!

Chapter four:

Cielo had walked to the wreck room and looked around. Zigzag and Magnet were sitting in armchairs by the TV. Squid was sprawled out on the couch, resting his head on the armrest. Caveman was writing a letter and Armpit and X-ray were playing pool. Boys from other tents were sprawled randomly around the room. Everyone turned their attention towards her as she entered into the room. "What!?!" She yelled as everyone continued to stare at her. "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

Everyone refocused on what they had been doing and Cielo made her way over to Squid. She looked around trying to find a place to sit. There weren't any chairs left and Squid didn't look like moving anytime soon so Cielo just sat on his stomach. "Hey you," Cielo said as she sat down and got comfortable.

Squid looked and her and said, "I'm not to fond of bein' a chair, girl."

"Too bad," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"It also scares me when I have to carry unconscious girls back to their beds," he said focusing completely on her now. "You had us worried. Are you okay?"

Cielo's smile faded a bit and she said, "About that, I'm really sorry, I guess the heat just got to me or something. Thanks for finishing my hole for me. It was really sweet of you." She finished the last part in a hurry, blushing.

Squid nodded and said, "No problem . . . Umm and, uhh, how much do you weigh?"

Cielo gave him a funny look and said, "Why?"

"Well, because when I picked ya up today, you were really light and I dunno, I guess I was just surprised."

Cielo leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I way one hundred and three pounds and I'm five foot four. I know I'm too light but please don't tell anyone." She pulled back and waited for him to respond.

"I won't tell no one, but you should put on some weight, that's a little too thin. Its not healthy." He said, avoiding looking her in the eye. It sent shivers down his spine to feel her breath on his ear.

"Thanks Squid." She smiled at him thankfully and gave him a tight hug. They both blushed as she pulled away but Squid nodded to her as she got up to leave with Zigzag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero had left by the time Zigzag and Cielo got back to the tent. Cielo listened carefully to him as he told her about his little sister back home. He had just finished telling her about his sister's eleventh birthday when Cielo began talking out of the blue.

"He Zig, your hair is so goofy! Its like it springs back into place all the time." She grabbed a ringlet of his hair and pulled it down, straightening it. As soon as she let go, it sprung back into a curl again, throwing Cielo into a fit of giggles.

Zigzag blushed, attempting to mat down his hair and said, "Yeah well, at least I'm not a girl!"

Cielo burst into laughter again. "What does being a girl have to do with it?" She said in between giggles.

She finally stopped giggling as he said, "Girls are weak."

Cielo glared at him and then smiled mischievously and said, "You wanna bet?"

Zigzag was just about to ask her what she's meant when she lunged across the bed at him, laughing all the while. Zigzag caught on and jumped up, dodging in between the cots as she chased him around the tent. "You'll never catch me!" he yelled behind him as Cielo jumped over another cot trying to catch him.

"That's what you think!" She said, the two laughing as she chased him around the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the wreck room, Magnet had been sitting on the porch and came inside saying, "Guys, something is goin' on it the tent, I can hear voices from the porch."

Every boy in D tent got up ran back to the tent, as they approached the heard Zigzag yell, "Have mercy on me!! Please stop! No! Ahh!!!" Then they heard tons of laughter erupt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys ran into the tent and cracked up laughing at the sight before them. Pillows and sheets were all over the place and Zigzag was lying on the floor. Cielo was straddling him and tickling him like mad, making them both laugh. Zigzag looked like he had been laughing so hard, he was in pain. It was hilarious because Zigzag could have won, had he tried because Cielo looked small next to him. Cielo finally stopped tickling him and collapsed next to him, using his shoulder to prop up her head. They slowly stopped laughing.

Caveman stopped laughing first and leaned over them smiling and asked, "What happened? What caused the tickle war?"

Cielo smiled and declared, "He said girls were weak so I thought I'd teach him a lesson by tickling the living day lights out of him!" She turned her head towards Zigzag, still using him as a pillow and slugged him playfully; "I wouldn't recommend calling me weak again."

Everyone smiled and Squid came over and said, "Well since you two had so much fun turning the tent into a war zone, I guess you should probably clean it up." He smiled and offered Cielo his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She smiled at him and nodded before helping Zigzag up.

The two cleaned up the tent in a hurry as the other boys played cards. Just as the two finished making Zero's bed, the dinner bell rang and they headed off to the mess hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D tent had eaten in a hurry, shoveling down the food, as to not have to endure its disgusting taste for too long. They went back to the wreck room after dinner to hang out. Cielo had elected to take this opportunity to shower. She put her tokens into the slot and the cold water came rushing down, rinsing off her dirty, sweat-covered figure.

Squid came out of the wreck room looking for her. He walked towards the library, which was very close to the showers. He turned and saw her standing under the faucet, smiling at the cool liquid rushing over her body. Squid was awed by her. She was wearing a red bikini that tied at the hips and behind her neck. The moonlight glinted off her skin as the water rushed over her. She turned so that her back was facing him. She still hadn't noticed him. He finally broke out of his trance and walked over to the half stall shower. "Hey," he said, approaching her.

She turned around quickly and blushed, "Hey Squid . . ."

Squid walked up to her stall and frowned slightly. "I know it's not really any of my business, but what are all the scars from?" While Cielo had been turned around, he had noticed five long thick scars on each shoulder blade and hipbone. There were also several smaller ones that he now noticed on her ribs.

Cielo's water turned off and she wrapped a towel around her waist. She walked over to the tent with him and they sat on the steps. Cielo took a deep breath and sighed before starting to talk. "Well, when I was seven, both of my parents were killed. I lived with my grandma for four years until she died too. The only family that I had left was my uncle. He willingly took me in. The first year with him was okay but when I turned twelve, things got bad. He would come home drunk in the middle of the night and get really mad at nothing. He was fond of knives and showed me just how much he loved them." She ran her fingers over the scars on her lower rib cage. "It wasn't really bad at first. Just little cuts on my ribs, but after I turned fourteen, he started making deeper cuts on my shoulder blades and hips. The reason why I'm here at camp is that one night he came home really drunk and pulled out his knife. He wanted to kill me. I ran out the front door and onto the street. Our neighbor had a sports car and we didn't own a car. I hotwired it. My uncle came over and broke the window and lunged at me. I hit the gas just in time and he fell out of the car. When the neighbors called the police, he told them that I had tried to run away and had broken the window and stolen the car. They never once questioned him, even when I told them what happened. I was supposed go to a facility for girls but the judge said that a friend of his had a good camp for me to go to, and that's how I got landed here."

Squid ran his index finger along the longest scar on her shoulder blade. Cielo shivered at his touch and went weak in the knees. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and said, "At night I dream about my parents dying and that pig cutting me. I just get so scared." She burst into tears and he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shhh . . . its okay Cielo, he can't hurt you now. Shhh, its okay. Its okay." He cooed softly and reassuringly into her ear. She finally stopped crying and pulled away wiping her eyes.

She turned to him and smiled after a few moments in silence. "Thank you Squid. Thank you for being so nice." Squid blushed as she leaned over and hugged him tightly for the second time that day. She pulled back and laughed, getting up to go change. He waited on the porch for her to finish before he came inside and they each collapsed onto their cots, exhausted. The rest of D tent came back and fallowed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beginning of dream**

Cielo sat in her room trying to fall asleep. She was only seven at the time. She had just dozed off when she awoke to loud screaming. She could hear her mother and father screaming at an intruder. Cielo sat up, terrified. She got out of bed and lay down underneath it, trying to escape the screaming. She heard her mother scream and then fall silent. She then heard three loud thuds. Cielo was crying, tears streaming down her face. She clutched a teddy bear to her chest. Her father was still yelling but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She heard him scream one last time and then the entire house fell silent.

After ten minutes of silence in the whole house, Cielo crawled out from beneath the bed. She ran to the phone next to her bed and dialed 911. A woman on the other end started asking questions. The frightened seven-year old said only one thing, "They hurt my mommy and daddy." Cielo, still crying, hung up the phone. She walked out of her room. She timidly turned the corner of the hallway and screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping her teddy bear at what she saw. There before her lay her mother and father, blood dripping everywhere. Blood splattered the walls and covered the furniture. The young Cielo began breathing faster and faster. She was so frightened. Her mother lay lifeless, a slit across her throat. The child turned to her father. She could tell that he was still barely breathing. She rushed over to him. "Gianna." He gasped, barely taking in breath.

"What daddy?" the sobbing child cried.

Her father pushed something into her hand and closed his fist tight around her small hand. "Mantengavi sempre questo con mio piccolo." He said with his last breath. (Keep this with you always my little one.)

Suddenly the scene changed. It was Cielo's fourteenth birthday and she was sitting in her room reading a book that her friend Emily had gotten for her. She heard the door slam and was instantly filled with fear. That sound meant that her uncle was home and he was angry. She heard stomping up the stairs and sat on her bed, terrified. The door of her room swung open and he stood in the doorway, a long kitchen knife in his hand. He lunged foreword and Cielo screamed in fright. He screamed in her ear, "YOU ARE SO STUPID! IF YOUR STUPID PARENTS HADN"T DIED, I WOULDN"T HAVE GOTTEN LANDED WITH YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD!!!" Cielo was crying as he punched and slapped her with every word he said. He hit her across the face a bit more before flipping her onto her stomach and lifting up her shirt to reveal her bare shoulder blades. He brought the tip of the knife to her skin and cut two long lines into her flesh. She felt the blood pump onto her back and all over his hands. He crawled off her and laughed, satisfied. She cried and when he was gone, she got up and wrapped clean linen around her torso, slowing the bleeding. That night she had slept on blood covered sheets crying in pain.

**End of dream**

Squid had been watching her breathe faster and faster and just when he was about to wake her up, her eyes flew open and he was taken aback by the look in them. Her eyes were full of fear and pain. She sat up, crying silently and sobbed into her hands. Squid went over to her cot and wrapped his arms around her and cooed encouragement into her ear. When she finally stopped crying enough to talk, she whispered to him, "I'll never be able to get any rest when I have those horrible dreams and they come every night. I don't know what to do anymore, Squid."

Squid hugged her tightly to his chest and whispered back, "You can sleep with me tonight. I'll chase your dreams away, alright?" Cielo nodded and hugged him. He got up and pushed their cots together and lay down on his back. Cielo snuggled up to him and used his shoulder as a pillow. She did have a pillow, but it made her feel safe to be close to Squid. Just as she was almost asleep, she felt Squid slip his hand into hers, fingers interlaced, and she smiled to herself. He was so kind to worry about her and stay up trying to help her. She fell asleep now, not thinking of the pains of her past, but of the kindness of the one lying next to her . . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I love any and all kind souls who review my story. See that pretty button that says Go? Push it and I will update soon!!!


End file.
